


Let It Matter

by Mkl2s



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkl2s/pseuds/Mkl2s
Summary: It's taken me forever to post this. It's just a bit from when Jeremiah comes back.





	Let It Matter

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the words at the end of my note are from a music duo that I absolutely love. I hope you guys like this. 
> 
> When you lose someone, suffer, they're worth it. Let it matter.

Eliza:

Eliza wasn't stupid; she was far from it actually and had multiple degrees to prove the fact. So, when her daughters called and told to her to fly to National City immediately, she knew something major had happened.

Walking into the DEO, she looked for her daughters giving grim smiles and waiting for bad news, but was shocked to see her long lost husband instead.

"Jeremiah?" She intoned breathlessly with an expression of disbelief. Never in a million years had she expected to see him again. Kara quickly made plans for everyone to come to hers for dinner and the newly reunited family left.

She'd meant what she said when she told her husband that they would have to learn each other again. Fourteen years was a long time and people grew in ways you would never expect no matter how old they got.

Mom-El and his distrust of Jeremiah weren't unfounded and unlike Alex, Eliza could see that. She could sense how her husband had changed, and not for the better. In the past he would never have hidden anything from her like he was doing now. Dinner went off without another hitch though and she banished those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Later that evening Eliza sat alone on Kara's couch with a cup of tea, nervous that Alex told her that she and Kara were going after Jeremiah and Cadmus. She knew how close both girls were to their father and though Kara seemed to accept what she could not change and embrace that the man was gone, Alex was shattered. To most people Alex was the tough Danvers sister, but to those that knew her best, she'd reached her breaking point. Eliza would make sure to send Maggie to Alex's after this was over if she wasn't there already.

When her girls returned from their mission unsuccessful, she knew that they wanted to be alone for a little while. Instead of seeking them out, she went to her hotel room. What she hadn't expected, was to feel so bereft. She'd known something was wrong, had refused to see it, and was now feeling the loss of her husband all over again, this time, for good.

Kara:

Kara hadn't felt so broken since Krypton was destroyed. She'd never expected to feel the way she did again but oh Rao was she wrong.

It wasn't so much that Jeremiah had betrayed them, she'd come to terms enough with that to deal a little better. No her problem was her sister.

Alex had been so adamant that Jeremiah was back for good, that he wasn't a Cadmus man that she'd lashed out at everyone who even threatened to think otherwise. She'd lashed out particularly harshly towards Kara, saying that her sister was no longer a part of the family. Nothing else could have hurt Kara worse.

Now Alex wasn't taking her calls and neither was Maggie. Kara just wanted to know if her sister was okay, it didn't matter whether she hated Kara or not but she had to be okay. 

Without even putting on her suit, Kara flew out the window and made her way to Alex's apartment. Even if she wouldn't speak to her, Kara could listen in and make sure Alex was alright.

Alex:

Alex was beyond feeling, or so she thought. She'd barely registered when Maggie opened her apartment door or sat down next to her.

She didn't even care when Maggie took away the alcohol. As she finally broke, she fell into her girlfriend's arms. Maggie soothed her as best she could, but nothing was going to help Alex's pain right then.

"Alex, Alex listen. I know I can't feel what you're feeling, but I've lost parents to betrayal too. I know I hurts Alex and that's okay. What you're feeling is okay."

"It-it just hurts so much. I want it to stop."

"It won't stop babe but eventually it'll hurt less. You're going to feel like crap for awhile but you know what?"

Alex shook her head from where it rested against her girlfriend's chest.

"Hurt today. Let it hurt and let it matter, you can heal tomorrow."

At some point there was a knock on the door. For Alex it felt like minutes after Maggie's arrival, but it had been hours according to her girlfriend.

"Ally? Someone's here to see you," the shorter woman said softly.

"Alex?" The red head heard a sniffling voice from the doorway, Kara.

"Alex I know you're mad and you don't want to see me but I just really-."

"Wait a minute," Alex instructed, pulling out of her bourbon induced haze at hearing Kara's voice. "What makes you think I don't want to see you Kar?"

"Y-you said that, that I-I wasn't-"

"Oh gracious Kara no! I was just angry and hurt and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, I am so so so sorry. Kara, you have to believe me, I was just so upset and angry and I said things that I knew would hurt you, that would make you leave me alone." 

Alex crossed the room and pulled her sister close. With tears streaming down both of their faces, Alex mumbled frantic but heartfelt apologies to the younger woman. She knew that a mere "sorry" wouldn't fix what she'd said, what she'd made her sister feel, but hopefully it would help the bridges that Alex had burned. Embraced now by both her sister and her girlfriend, Alex Danvers knew that no matter what happened, everything would be okay.


End file.
